


it's 3:30 in the fucking morning

by tinychrist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insects, M/M, Spiders, but they are, they like to think they're not flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinychrist/pseuds/tinychrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a long ass list of aus and I wrote one with iwaoi: </p>
<p>“I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me” au</p>
<p>Only rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 3:30 in the fucking morning

Hajime always thought of himself as a calm person. He was never angry unless he was subjected to things that made him angry. He always wanted to keep his cool, but at the moment, it was difficult to do so with the insistent knocking at his apartment door. 

Looking to the side table (a box at the moment considering he was still moving in) the alarm clock read 3:23 AM. Hajime didn’t know anyone in this building yet, and he wasn’t expecting anyone the next day either. These thoughts went through his head just like the pounding of the door through his ears.

“Jesus! Okay, I’m coming!” He shouted before throwing the blanket off himself and stomping to the door. 

He thought about how he was dressed, solely a pair of sleeping pants, before opening the door, but he was too agitated to bother with putting on a shirt or a tank top.

Hajime unlocked his door and opened it just enough to see who was knocking. He didn’t recognize his face, nor anything about him. This was a complete stranger pounding on his door _at 3:30 in the fucking morning._

“Can I help you with something?” Hajime tried to ask nicely but it came out a deeply annoyed sigh. 

“Um, yeah hi. I live right across the hall,” the man in front of him pointed about two doors down on the opposite side; Hajime opened the door more to peek his head out to look, “and, oh my god.” He ran a hand down his face before glancing at his room then back to Hajime.

“And?” Hajime said tiredly. 

“And, I have a problem.” The man in front of Hajime put a finger to his mouth and bit the nail lightly while glancing at his own apartment door. 

“What is it?” Hajime was getting more and more annoyed with how long this was taking.

The stranger gave a deep sigh, “There’s this really huge spider in my room and I’m honestly too terrified to kill it.” He said quickly; Hajime needed a moment to process what he had just said.

“There’s a spider?”

“Yes.”

“In your room.”

“Yes.”

“And you want me. To kill it?” Hajime honestly couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes, please.” The man said and was looking back to his room again. “Please just, I promise I won’t bother you again with anything like this. Spiders are usually okay but this one is _huge_.” He strained the last word and ran a hand down his face again. 

Hajime looked the man over. He was pretty decent looking, nice brown hair even though it looked a bit messy. He was also a little taller than himself which made him a little upset, but it wasn’t too much to really bother him. The stranger looked to be in the almost same attire as him, sleeping pants and a worn out t-shirt. Honestly Hajime was pretty impressed someone decent looking lived here as well. 

“You just want me to kill a bug, then I can go back to bed, right?” Hajime questioned.

“Yes that’s it.” He replied and Hajime could see a wave of relief pass over his face.

Hajime turned to grab a shoe behind his open door and when he was about to step out he realized how he looked, “Hold up, lemme grab a shirt.” 

“No!” The brown haired man practically shouted before covering his mouth and looking down the hall both ways. “I mean, it’s fine. Just, come get the spider.” He gave Hajime a once over with his eyes before starting to walk to his own apartment. 

Hajime could barely see the pink on the man’s face as he passed, but the redness on his ears was certainly visible enough. Hajime grinned.

Closing his apartment door behind him, he followed the stranger down to the door he was standing at and he opened the door to let Hajime in.

“My room is to the left,” Hajime heard from behind him and he gave a small thumbs up to show he heard him. “I mean it though this thing is huge you honestly will not believe how big it is, like, when I saw it I screamed and no one else-“

“Hey, do me a favor and shut up.” Hajime opened the door to the bed room and he peeked in, “Where did you see it last?” He poked his head out from the room to question.

“It was on the right side wall, right by the window,” he answered. Hajime opened the door wider to enter the bedroom. 

It looked nice enough, and was cleaner than what he expected it to be. Not that he had any room to talk because of the stacks of boxes he had waiting in not only his room but his living room as well. 

He looked to the wall and around the window to find nothing. He looked down at the ground around his feet and along the floorboard but still didn’t see it.

“It looks like it moved.” Hajime stated and he heard a squeak like noise from behind him. “What? What is it?” He questioned the scared look on the other’s face.

“There! It’s on the ceiling now!” The man pointed up and Hajime followed his pointing finger to the spider residing on the ceiling. 

“Holy fuck!” Hajime shouted before backing up from his previous spot which was way too close to the insect for comfort. That was a _huge_ spider. 

“See! I told you!” The man behind him grabbed his shoulder and pointed with his free hand, “It’s way bigger than anything I’ve seen! Please kill it!” 

“I don’t even want to get close to it, oh my god.” Hajime looked back to the spider. He really did not want to touch that thing. 

But Hajime said he would, so he’d give it a shot. 

He held the shoe tightly in his hand and looked back to the man behind him, “I’m gonna stand on your bed, is that cool?”

“Yeah yeah whatever you need to do, dude.” He answered; he had seemed to move closer to the door than what he remembered. 

Hajime gave a short sigh out of his nose and climbed onto the corner of the bed, the farthest away from the large insect. He raised the shoe in his hand and creeped across the bed, to not scare it away before he swung.

Before he could swing, the spider jumped from its place on the ceiling towards the bed. The action caused Hajime to give a very surprised, high pitched noise from his throat, and for him to throw his shoe at where he thought the insect may have landed. The stranger behind him gave an all-out shriek before he opened the door to the room and ran out, with Hajime not far behind. He slammed the door shut to the room and put his back to the door before slowly sliding to a sitting position. 

Hajime and the stranger were out of breath, they both were sitting on the floor. The shock and the running took a lot of the air from them and as they were trying to regulate their breathing, they made eye contact. 

The stranger cracked a smile and let out a small laugh behind his hand, but it grew quickly to be a gut wrenching laugh. Hajime couldn’t help but smile and start to laugh with him until they were both gasping for breath.

“Oh-oh man, you should have heard the sound you made!” Hajime laughed as he pointed at the stranger.

“M-me?! Did you even hear yourself?!” He laughed back and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Oh man it hurts. That was the best.” He wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“I hope you know I am not going back in there,” Hajime said still laughing but very serious about not going back through that door, “You’re gonna have to call someone else to get that fucker.” 

“I know,” The man sighed lightly scratching the back of his head. “I’ll call someone tomorrow, it’s way too early for anyone to come by now.” He said looking at the clock on the wall, it was a few minutes till 4 AM. 

“Good luck with that.” Hajime said before straightening himself up to a standing position. “Hope they can get rid of that thing.” He walked to where the other was sitting and offered a hand to help him up, which he took gratefully.

“I guess it’s the couch for me tonight,” The man said giving a small pout before walking around his apartment to gather blankets for his couch. 

“You’ll be fine,” Hajime yawned, suddenly feeling his tiredness. “If that’s all for tonight I think I’ll head out.” He said walking to the door… But before he could leave.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Hajime asked, he realized he never even got this guy’s name.

The man in question had a handful of blankets and he gave a soft smile.

“Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.” Tooru said with a smile. “Yours?”

Hajime couldn’t help but give a small smile in return, “It’s Iwaizumi Hajime. It was nice to meet you, Tooru. We’ll keep in touch.” Hajime said with a small wave and a weak ‘goodnight’ before leaving Tooru’s apartment. 

Even with it being 4 AM and him having work in about three hours. He didn’t have the heart to stay mad at Tooru. 

**Author's Note:**

> also posted to my [tumblr](http://noiizu.tumblr.com/tagged/liv's-fanfic)


End file.
